Disturber
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hubungan Hitsugaya dan Byakuya yang masih seumuran jagung. Diteror Grimmjow sampai akhirnya hubungan keduanya bubar! # AU. Shounen-ai. Crack-pair GrimmHitsu ; Slight ByakuHitsu # A dedication for Misa Yagami Hitsugaya. Enjoy, my lovely Imotou.


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Hitsugaya ; _Slight _Byakuya x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **_**_Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Shounen-ai/Boys love, Almost Yaoi, Crack-pair, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_._**

_**Special for **_**Misa Yagami Hitsugaya. _My Lovely Imouto_ :)**

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

**Disturber**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku diktat yang dipegangnya. Panas matahari siang itu sangat terik. Bisa membuat kering siapa saja yang berlama-lama dijalanan. Dipercepat langkahnya begitu rumah yang ditujunya sudah dekat. Setelah sampai didepan rumah itu, dibuka pintu pagar dan berjalan masuk.

Sebentar jam setengah empat sore masih ada mata kuliah dari kampusnya. Jadi, daripada bengong dikampus kayak orang bego, lebih baik tidur-tiduran sedikit dulu di tempat kostnya yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Sejak semester satu sampai ia semester tiga ini, Grimmjow menyewa sebuah tempat kost. Biaya sewanya tidak pernah dipikirkannya, karena ia tergolong anak tajir. Fasilitas di tempat kost ini juga bagus. Kamarnya besar, makanan –pagi, siang, malam—juga tersedia, bahkan ada kolam renangnya juga, _euy!_

Maklumlah, yang punya kost ini adalah Kisuke Urahara –salah satu warga yang terkenal kaya di daerah situ. Urahara juga tidak mempermasalahkan anak-anak kostnya membawa cewek masuk malam-malam kerumahnya. "Masa muda itu harus dinikmati sebaik-baiknya. Jangan terpaku pada satu cewek saja. Kalau bisa pacaran dengan banyak cewek!" kata Urahara kalem. Contoh om-om mesum yang mungkin punya kerjaan tambahan sebagai 'gigolo' nih kayaknya!

Namun sepertinya Urahara salah. Karena sebagian anak-anak kostnya lebih tertarik ke sesama jenisnya. Kita ambil contoh saja tuh Ikakku dan Yumichika. Dua orang ini kemana-mana sering nempel kayak prangko. Ke kamar berdua. Makan berdua. Ngerjain tugas kuliah berdua. Bahkan ke toilet pun berdua! Kira yang melihat kedua temannya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Grimmjow, "Cocok! Lo mati juga berdua, kan?" serunya setengah berteriak.

Yumichika menoleh dan tersenyum. "Beginilah yang namanya cinta. Banyak cobaan dan tantangan dari semua belah pihak…" katanya.

"Menjijikan! Di kutip darimana tuh?" tukas Grimmjow dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yumichika menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, kesal. Lalu menarik Ikakku pergi dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Disambarnya _remote_ AC disamping bantalnya. Tak lama kemudian, angin sejuk AC keluar dan menerpa tubuhnya yang kepanasan. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Baru saja Grimmjow akan melayang ke alam mimpinya, ketukan di pintu kamar menginterupsinya.

"Ck!" Grimmjow berdecak, "Siapa sih. Menganggu saja!"

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, Grimmjow berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Begitu daun pintunya terbuka, seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut putih jabrik –Hitsugaya Toushirou, berdiri dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Balikin buku Kitab Undang-Undang Pidana gue. Mau gue pakai nih," kata Hitsugaya sambil menadahkan satu tangannya.

Grimmjow berdecak, "Gue kirain apaan. Ayo, masuk!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, kemudian mengekor masuk ke dalam kamar Grimmjow. "Lo baru pulang?"

"Hm." Grimmjow berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. "Cari saja tuh buku diatas meja," suruhnya, lalu menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Enak banget lo main perintah. Bukannya balikin baik-baik sambil mengatakan terima kasih."

Seketika Grimmjow menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Hitsugaya balas menatap. Dikira dia bakal takut apa dipelototin kayak begitu.

Dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Dengan langkah lebar Grimmjow menuju meja yang terletak disamping lemarinya. Diambilnya sebuah buku yang agak tebal, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya. Diraihnya satu tangan Hitsugaya, lalu menaruh buku itu ditangannya.

"Terima kasih. Lo puas?" ucap Grimmjow tepat di depan muka.

Hitsugaya tersenyum tidak tulus, "Tentu!" setelah mengatakan itu, Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya, berjalan keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tangannya kembali ditarik.

"Eh, eh, mau apa lo?"

Grimmjow tetap diam. Ditariknya pemuda itu ke arah tempat tidurnya. Didorongnya tubuh Hitsugaya hingga jatuh tertidur dibawahnya. Direntangkan kedua lengannya, mengurung pemuda itu.

"Apaan sih! Cepetan minggir!" bentak Hitsugaya sambil mendorong kedua pundak Grimmjow dengan kedua tangannya. Grimmjow menyeringai. Dengan tiba-tiba ditindisnya tubuh Hitsugaya. Membuat kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak dan menjerit kaget.

"Huaaaaa…!"

Hitsugaya berusaha mati-matian mengenyahkan pemuda yang menindihnya itu. Namun sia-sia, dia kalah kekuatan.

"Cepetan minggir! Lo ini berat, begooo…!" pekik Hitsugaya, mulai kesal. Grimmjow menahan senyumnya.

"Tanggung jawab karena sudah menganggu tidur gue!" tandas Grimmjow.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang gangguin elo? Gue cuma minta balikin buku gue kok!" Hitsugaya membela diri. "Minggir nggak! Bakal gue tendang punya elo kalau nggak minggir-minggir juga!"

Grimmjow tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ancaman itu nggak bakalan mempan.

"Coba saja kalau berani," tantang Grimmjow. "tapi siap-siap terima hukuman dari gue!"

"Aaaaargh… sebodoh amat dengan hukuman lo. Cepetan minggir! Gue mau buat tugas kuliah nih!" teriak Hitsugaya kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Grimmjow akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbaring kesamping. Hitsugaya menghela napas lega. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Kalau lo tindis gue lebih lama lagi dari tadi. Mungkin gue bakal penyet!" ucapnya ketus.

Seketika Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dipegang perutnya dengan satu tangan. Sangat geli. Hitsugaya mendelik kesal. Namun tidak digubris Grimmjow, karena ia masih tengah tertawa.

"Bego! Terus saja ketawanya sampai mati!" ketus Hitsugaya, kemudian melengos keluar dari dalam kamar Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, setelah selesai mata kuliah, Grimmjow berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan langkah santai. Beberapa mahasiswa yang keluar dari ruangan yang sama juga melewatinya sambil menyapanya untuk pamit duluan. Dan hanya diberi tanda anggukan kepalanya.

Begitu akan menuruni tangga, seruan seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuatnya menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Seorang pemuda –berambut hitam, mempunyai tiga bekas luka memanjang vertikal di mata kanannya, juga mempunyai tato berangka 69 dan sebuah plester yang memanjang horizontal dari pipi sampai hidungnya—menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar.

"Baru kelar, _coy_?" tanya pemuda itu –Hisagi shuuhei.

"Ya."

"Setelah ini mau kemana lo?"

"Pulang," jawab Grimmjow pendek.

"Nggak keluar kemana gitu?"

"Malas."

Kedua alis Hisagi mengerut, "Daritadi jawaban lo pendek-pendek melulu. Lagi sariawan, ya?"

"Masih mendingan 'kan gue jawab. Daripada lo gue kacangin. Lo mau pilih yang mana?" Grimmjow balik bertanya dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Okelaaah…" Hisagi pasrah.

"Oh, ya!" Hisagi teringat sesuatu. "Lo sudah tahu nggak? Teman kost lo ada yang deketin lho tadi di ruangan."

"Yang mana? Soalnya teman kost gue banyak."

"Yang tubuhnya mungil itu. Lo sudah incar dia sejak semester satu dulu, kan?"

Tubuh Grimmjow menegang. Siapa yang berani deketin Hitsugaya selain dirinya? Benar-benar cari perkara tuh orang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Grimmjom, menahan geram.

"Senior kita. Semester enam. Ciri-cirinya, berperawakan tampan, keren, _gentle_, tinggi, tajir." Hisagi menjelaskan apa yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kok ciri-cirinya sama kayak gue?"

"Yee… pede banget lo!" bantah Hisagi seketika. Namun begitu melihat sorot mata tajam Grimmjow, pemuda itu langsung memberi tanda jari berbentuk V.

"_Peace_… gue hanya bercanda. Sumpah! Tadi cuma refleks keluar dari mulut gue," cengirnya.

"Untung lo teman gue. Kalau nggak sudah gue tonjok lo!" ancam Grimmjow.

"Maaf, maaf…"

"Bakal gue maafin. Tapi bantu gue untuk nyari informasi tentang tuh orang itu."

"Oke!" sahut Hisagi. "Besok lo bakal terima infonya."

"_Good!_ Gue duluan!" Grimmjow menepuk pundak Hisagi, kemudian melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Darimana lo baru pulang jam segini?"

Hitsugaya yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarya tersentak. Kaget. Dibalikkan tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri Grimmjow dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi sok pengen tahu begini?" Hitsugaya balas bertanya dengan tatapan malas.

"Darimana? Jawab pertanyaan gue!"

Hitsugaya memutar kedua matanya, "Bukan urusan lo!"

_Brak!_

Dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow meninju pintu dibelakang Hitsugaya. Membuat Hitsugaya kembali tersentak.

"Suruh tuh cowok yang deketin lo di kampus untuk menjauh. Atau gue bakal turun tangan."

Hitsugaya terpana, tidak percaya. "Tahu darimana lo?"

"Gue banyak mata di kampus!"

"Hah?" Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Kalau besok tuh orang masih nempel disebelah lo. Gue bakal turun langsung," katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi dari depan Hitsugaya. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang menatapnya dengan muka bengong.

"Dasar bego! Emang lo siapa? Orangtua gue saja nggak melarang. Cih!"

Setelah mengumpat-umpat kesal. Hitsugaya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, setelah dosen yang mengajar di ruangan Grimmjow keluar dari ruangan, Hisagi berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menarik seorang cewek disalah satu tangannya. Hisagi mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam ruangan, mencari-cari sosok Grimmjow. Begitu melihat seraut wajah acuh yang duduk disamping jendela sambil menopang satu tangannya di dagu, Hisagi tersenyum lebar. Dihampirinya Grimmjow dan begitu sampai di dekatnya, Hisagi memanggilnya.

"Hei, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow menoleh dan menatapnya. Begitu melihat Hisagi tidak sendiri, Grimmjow agak kaget.

"Siapa dia?" tunjuknya dengan dagu.

Hisagi meringis.

"Teman seruangan gue."

"Terus?"

"Dia tahu informasi jelas tentang senior itu, _man!_"

"Oh." Kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat. "Duduk!" Grimmjow menunjuk kursi kosong didepannya. "Balik kursinya menghadap ke arah gue."

Cewek itu mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti instruksi Grimmjow.

"Siapa nama lo?" tanya Grimmjow tegas dan tanpa senyum. Sedikit pun!

Cewek itu menelan ludah paksa. Gila ih~ kok pertanyaannya kayak menginterogasi begini? Kayak polisi nanya maling ayam. Hisagi yang melihat itu hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Err… nama gue Kotetsu Isane," ucapnya takut-takut. Padahal seangkatan. Tapi nyalinya menciut kalau berhadapan dengan tipe cowok begini.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Santai saja. Gue nggak bakal gigit elo!"

Isane tersentak. Nyaris menjerit. Hisagi yang melihat itu kembali tertawa tanpa suara.

"Langsung saja. Jangan basa-basi. Tolong kasih tahu informasi tentang senior itu." Isane mengangguk.

"Namanya Kuchiki Byakuya. Mahasiswa semester enam. Disegani para dosen-dosen di kampus ini. _Clever, gentle_, cakep, keren, ta—"

"_Stop!_" potong Grimmjow. Muak mendengar sederetan pujian yang keluar dari mulut cewek didepannya. "lewatin saja bagian itu."

Isane mengangguk. "Dia dari keluarga terhormat Kuchiki."

"Dia sudah pernah jalan dengan cewek nggak?" sela Grimmjow. Isane menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm… dia dingin sama cewek-cewek yang mendekatinya."

"Kalau cowok?" kejar Grimmjow.

"Baru Hitsugaya-san yang pertama."

"Cih! Ternyata dia suka yang polos-polos," desis Grimmjow.

"Sama kayak elo!" timpal Hisagi. Grimmjow menoleh.

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Emang tadi gue bilang apa?" Hisagi pura-pura blo'on. Grimmjow berdecak. Kemudian kembali menatap Isane.

"Teruskan."

Isane mengangguk.

"Dia punya adik perempuan di kampus ini. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Mahasiswi semester satu."

"Sudah, cukup. _Thanks_ infonya."

Isane kembali mengangguk. Kemudian pamit pergi dari situ, dengan langkah sedikit terbirit-birit.

"Terus, rencana lo setelah mendapat informasinya?" Hisagi menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi yang diduduki Isane tadi.

Grimmjow mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hisagi. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Mengontak nama Ikakku. Kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Dimana lo?"

"Kantin," jawab suara diseberang –Ikakku.

"Si Toushirou ada disitu?"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia sendirian?"

"Nggak. Sama senior kita yang bernama Kuchiki itu."

"Oh, ya!" Grimmjow tersentak. "Sudah lama mereka berdua disitu?"

"Baru-baru juga."

"_Thanks!_" Grimmjow memutus panggilan. Kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Hisagi ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

Grimmjow menoleh, "Kantin."

"Lo nggak bakal turun tangan pakai kekerasan, kan?" tanya Hisagi was-was. Dia sudah tahu sifat Grimmjow yang suka menyelesaikan sesuatu pakai kekerasan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Grimmjow, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Hisagi mengelengkan kepalanya, "Gue nggak mau tahu lho kalau lo nanti di _drop out_ karena hal itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kantin saat itu lumayan ramai. Banyak para mahasiswa yang menempati meja dan kursi kantin sambil berkelompok-kelompok. Di salah satu sudut kantin duduk dua orang pemuda sambil mengobrol ringan –Hitsugaya dan Byakuya.

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kantin, Grimmjow mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari-cari sosok yang menjadi tujuannya. Saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Hitsugaya dan Byakuya di sudut kantin sambil duduk berhadapan, Grimmjow menyeringai. Dengan langkah lebar, pemuda itu menghampiri meja keduanya. Lalu menjatuhkan diri disamping Hitsugaya. Membuat keduanya tersentak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Hisagi yang melihat itu mencari sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Tontonan _live_ nih. Jarang-jarang ada.

Hitsugaya menoleh kesamping dengan raut wajah jengkel _plus_ dongkol. Orang ini, kok bisa-bisanya merusak suasana yang sudah mulai menghangat.

"Ngapain lo disini?" bisik Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow merendahkan wajahnya, refleks Hitsugaya memundurkan kepalanya.

"Lo ternyata keras kepala, ya?"

"Maksud lo?" kedua kening Hitsugaya mengerut.

Grimmjow tersenyum. Kemudian menarik mukanya. Ditatapnya Byakuya tepat dimanik mata. Lama keduanya saling tatap dalam diam. Saling menghujam tatapan tajam. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu akhirnya turun tangan.

"Cepat pergi deh. Lo masih ada jam mata kuliah, kan?"

Grimmjow menoleh sekilas. Kemudian berdiri dari samping Hitsugaya dan melangkah pergi. Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas lega setelah pengganggu itu pergi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Byakuya. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Hanya salah satu teman kost. Sudah nggak usah dipikirkan."

"Oh." Byakuya merasa ada yang aneh di sorot mata Grimmjow.

Begitu Grimmjow melangkah keluar kantin, Hisagi berteriak memanggilnya.

"Oy, Grimmjow! Kok cuma segitu doang?"

"Tatap pertama, jadi baru gue kasih peringatan. Berikutnya akan gue teror dua orang itu kemana pun."

"Wew…" Hisagi takjub mendengarnya. Dijamin deh! Teror dari Grimmjow bakal buat keduanya bubar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ternyata… benar! Grimmjow tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Keesokan harinya, ia mendatangi ruangan tempat kuliah Hitsugaya –yang saat itu kebetulan sekali ada si Byakuya. Keduanya yang sedang mengobrol, kembali dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Grimmjow. Grimmjow menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Hitsugaya. Ditopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian balas menatap dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Ada apa? Dilanjutin saja obrolannya. Gue juga pengen dengar," ucap Grimmjow kalem. Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan muka dongkol. Mana mungkin 'kan ngobrol sesuatu kalau ada elo!

Dihari-hari berikutnya, Grimmjow tetap pada teror-terornya. Ia sering muncul entah darimana, kemudian duduk disamping Hitsugaya. Menganggu obrolan kedua pasangan itu yang hubungannya baru sebatas umur-umur jagung. Grimmjow bisa muncul disamping lapangan kampus tempat Hitsugaya dan Byakuya duduk sambil berbincang. Atau di perpustakaan –waktu Hitsugaya dan Byakuya sedang mengobrol tentang mata kuliah. Pokoknya Grimmjow seperti duri yang sulit untuk dienyahkan.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Grimmjow sampai meneror keduanya di kencan pertama!

Di dalam studio bioskop, Grimmjow duduk dibelakang Hitsugaya dan Byakuya tanpa disadari keduanya. Yang dinonton keduanya adalah film _horor_ barat yang baru masuk di bioskop. Disaat adegan paling menyeramkan. Saat studio hening dengan muka-muka tegang, Grimmjow menyeringai. Diulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah depan. Berusaha mengambil _popcorn_ yang dipegang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang saat itu sedang tegang dengan film yang dinontonnya, seketika menjerit keras begitu melihat tangan Grimmjow yang terulur dari belakang.

"HYAAAAA…!"

Semua yang ada didalam studio sontak menoleh. Perasaan setannya belum muncul di layar. Kok sudah teriak duluan?

"Elo? Kok bisa ada disini sih?" geram Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Sssh…" Grimmjow menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir, "lihat ke depan."

Hitsugaya menoleh ke depan. Seketika ia terperangah, semua berpasang-pasang mata didalam studio tertuju padanya dengan macam-macam ekspresi. Marah, jengkel, kesal, dan lain-lain.

"O-o… maaf…" ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Kemudian menunduk malu dan duduk di kursinya. Dibelakangnya, Grimmjow menyandarkan punggungnya dan tertawa tanpa suara. Byakuya yang melihat itu hanya bisa memaklumi sikap Hitsugaya. Tapi ekor matanya senantiasa mengawasi Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu keluar dari studio, Grimmjow kembali menguntit keduanya ke sebuah tempat makan _foodcourt_. Setelah memesan dua _hotdog_ dan minuman dingin, keduanya mencari tempat duduk. Saat Hitsugaya dan Byakuya mulai kembali larut dalam obrolan –yang penuh dengan tebaran cinta, Grimmjow muncul tiba-tiba. Duduk disamping Hitsugaya, lalu menggigit roti yang sedang dimakan Hitsugaya. Membuat Hitsugaya terperangah tidak percaya. Grimmjow menyeringai. Kemudian menarik gelas minuman Hitsugaya ke depannya dan meneguk isi gelas itu hingga habis. Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Ada apa?" Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya. Seakan-akan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Lo sudah nggak makan yang ini, kan?" Grimmjow menunjuk roti yang dipegang Hitsugaya. Dengan segera diambilnya roti itu dari tangan Hitsugaya, kemudian melahapnya hingga habis. Membuat Hitsugaya terbengong-bengong. Roti yang baru digigitnya sekali, dengan cepat ludes ditangan pengganggu sialan ini!

Teror-teror itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil untuk Grimmjow. Keduanya sudah jarang terlihat bersama di kampus. Dan dia dengar dari Yumichika –yang lumayan dekat dengan pemuda mungil itu—bahwa Hitsugaya pernah ditolak untuk ketemuan lagi. Hisagi yang mendengar itu tak ayal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Grimmjow.

"Mantap banget, _man! _Gue salut sama teror-teror lo itu!"

Grimmjow tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya hubungan keduanya yang masih berumur jagung itu menukik jadi layu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow yang baru akan menapaki tangga ke lantai dua kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya, begitu melihat satu sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk ditepi kolam renang. Dilemparnya dua buku diktat yang dipegangnya di sofa terdekat, kemudian menghampiri sosok itu. Dilepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya, lalu menjatuhkan diri disamping sosok mungil itu –Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Raut wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang itu?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan nada polos –seolah-olah bukan dia perusak hubungan disitu.

"Sudah putus…" ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Agak parau.

"Ho' baguslah."

"Gue yang putusin lebih dulu…"

Grimmjow seketika menoleh. Bukannya terbalik tuh? Harusnya Byakuya 'kan yang minta putus lebih dulu. Karena tidak tahan dengan teror-terornya.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata dia juga punya pacar dari fakultas lain. Gue nggak sengaja bertemu keduanya tadi pas pulang kuliah."

Grimmjow mendengus. Ternyata si terhormat Kuchiki itu picik. Hebat sekali punya gebetan yang lain.

Grimmjow menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya bahu Hitsugaya bergetar kecil. Pasti sakit hati nih karena diduakan. Grimmjow merangkul pundak Hitsugaya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Sudah nggak usah nangisin orang model begitu," kata Grimmjow. Namun Hitsugaya sudah terlanjur menangis terisak-isak. Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kalau nggak berhenti nangis. Bakal gue cium lo ntar," ancamnya.

Seketika Hitsugaya mengangkat mukanya.

"Hah?"

Grimmjow tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menduga, Grimmjow telah menundukkan kepalanya dan menyambar bibirnya. Ditekannya belakang kepala Hitsugaya, hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Grimmjow menjilat bibir bawah Hitsugaya dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut. Menyapu langit-langit atas, hingga membuat Hitsugaya mengerang namun tertahan oleh ciuman. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Grimmjow akhirnya melepas ciuman itu. Napas Hitsugaya terengah-engah. Mukanya memerah.

"Sepertinya itu _first kiss_-mu. Soalnya masih terasa kaku," goda Grimmjow.

"Berisik!" seru Hitsugaya dengan muka semakin merah. Grimmjow tertawa geli. Kemudian menghapus sisa air mata di kelopak mata Hitsugaya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dikecupnya dahi Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow menarik Hitsugaya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih? Turunin!" Hitsugaya meronta-ronta digendongannya.

"Kalau terus berontak, bakal gue lanjutin yang lebih dari itu ntar!" ancam Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menghentikan rontaannya. Kemudian menatap Grimmjow dengan raut wajah _horor._

"Lo bercanda, kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Grimmjow menyeringai lebar, "Tenang saja. Gue nggak bakal main kasar."

Hitsugaya terperangah. "Lo gila! Gue nggak mau! Cepat turunin!" jeritnya panik.

Grimmjow mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah lantai dua kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Terinspirasi dari dua org sejoli yang baru jadian di dalam ruangan kuliah saya.

Fic _for_ Misa, Imouto-ku tersayang. Fic ini sebagai ganti fic "ByakuIchi" yang dulu pernah Nee janjikan untukmu. Nee belum dapat inspirasi ide untuk buat pair itu lagi *orz*

Semoga terhibur :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
